


Le Réveil.

by holdthelina



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthelina/pseuds/holdthelina





	Le Réveil.

"Haruka ?"

Le seul sens qui s'était éveillé était mon ouïe, et celle-ci avait distingué une voix féminine.

Familière.

"Haruka, t'es là ?"

Mon toucher venait de se réveiller, après que mon bras soit légèrement simulé par une secousse.

Hormis la voix, on pouvait entendre les "bip" réguliers d'un électrocardiogramme.

Mes paupières frémissaient face à la lumière blanche de l'hôpital.

Encore flous, mes yeux avaient remarqué le visage inquiet d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, coiffés en deux couettes.

La vue de cette fille qui frappait le moi crédule a dirigé les coins de mes lèvres vers mes oreilles.

Takane était près de moi.

Elle pris une petite inspiration, comme choquée, avant de se pencher violemment sur moi et de me prendre dans ses bras, alors que mon dos était à peine relevé.

J'ai lentement entouré sa taille fille de mes bras encore engourdis.

"C'est bien toi, hein ? Tu es là ? Tu me reconnais ?"

Mes yeux mi-clos à cause de la fatigue se sont fermés alors que j'hochais de haut en bas de la tête.

"Ah, Takane, c'est-"

Elle m'a serré encore plus fort.

J'ai fait de même.

Takane recula pour me regarder dans les yeux avec les siens humidifiés par des larmes.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Dans un soupir haleté et émotif, elle prononça :

"Tu m'as tellement manqué."

Sa voix s'est brisé en de petits sanglots.

Me sentant coupable et un peu paniqué, j'ai voulu la consoler en frottant ses bras, mais à peine avais-je tendu mes deux membres, qu'elle m'étreingnit une seconde fois, tout en mettant son front sur mon épaule.

Mes bras se sont automatiquement pliés pour la serrer contre moi.

"... Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ?"

"Deux ans. Ça fait deux ans."

"...J'ai été dans le coma pendant deux ans ?"

Ma question l'a tue.

Elle me refit face avec un visage dévasté.

"...Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Le Daze ? Azami...? Le Mekakushi-Dan...?"

Mon visage interrogatif et confus l'a fait sourire.

"C'est pas grave. On te racontera tout ça. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois vivant."

J'ai souri.

Nous étions seuls dans la salle blanche et stérile.

Mes lèvres sèches s'ouvrirent.

"... Que s'est-il passé pour que je sois absent aussi longtemps ?"

Takane prit un visage grave, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de vexant.

D'une voix calme mais légèrement offensée, elle me répondit :

"Je t'ai dit que j'allais tout te dire. Tu m'écoutes au moins ?"

Ce visage grincheux que je connaissais bien me mit à l'aise.

Tout était si flou et étrange...

Son visage m'avait comme presque "rassuré".

"D'accord... je suis désolé."

Écarquillant les yeux, ma camarade de classe---était-elle encore à l'école ? J'espère qu'elle s'en est bien sortie--- me demanda :

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?"

Mes yeux se sont rivés sur mes draps.

"...Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu te soucies de moi. Je ne voulais pas t'inquié-"

Chose normale, non ?

A priori, cela faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vue, et en y repensant, il était vrai que ses cheveux avaient poussés, son visage était plus fin et semblait plus mature...

Takane était si belle.

Ses yeux perçants brillaient alors que ses mains aggripaient ma chemise d'hôpital.

Entre ses dents, elle cracha :

"Tu redis un truc pareil et je te frappe."

Le temps s'est arrêté.

"Compris ?"

J'ai acquiescé, intimidé, avant de prononcer un "Désolé", ce qui m'a valu une petite tape derrière la tête.

Takane soupira.

"Je t'ai prévenu."

Un petit sourire espiègle apparût sur son visage. Elle semblait heureuse. Je mentirais si je disais que cela ne me rendait pas heureux.

Mais tout de même...

J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu, ou subi quelque chose de grave...

N'étais-je pas censé mourir, ce jour-là, il y a deux ans ?

Que suis-je donc devenu ?

Je ne me souviens juste de mes derniers instants dans l'ambulance...

Ma vie avait-elle été mise en pause ?

C'était irréel.

J'étais censé mourir.

Disparaître.

Pourrir.

N'est-ce donc pas une... erreur ?

Est-il réellement correct que je sois là...?

Et mon père ? Est-il au courant ? Où est-il ? Pense-t'il à moi en ce moment-même ?

Shintaro et Ayano vont-ils bien ?

"Tu ressembles à un vieux avec tes cheveux gris."

Très étonné par sa remarque, j'ai automatiquement pris dans mes doigts une mèche de mes cheveux, qui, en effet, étaient gris clairs.

Une avalanche de questions tonitruait mon cerveau.

Bientôt, l'anxiété me faisait haleter, je sentais mon coeur battre, et ma tête tournait.

J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé.

J'avais peur, si peur d'avoir inquiété tout le monde.

Je détestais ça.

Je détestais ça...

"Haruka... je t'ai dit que j'allais tout t'expliquer... S'il te plaît, panique pas..."

Le visage inquiet de Takane et sa voix calme et rassurante me ramenèrent à la réalité.

Ses deux mains frottant mes bras comme pour me réconforter, elle en déplaça une sur ma joue, mouillée par des larmes que je n'avais pas senties couler.

Takane me reprit une fois de plus dans ses bras. 

Mon dos se courba alors qu'elle frottait ce dernier.

J'étais dans un piteux état.

Mes sanglots bruyants mélangés à mes halètements étouffés raisonnaient dans la pièce.

C'est au moment où j'ai commencé à me calmer que je réalisai sa chaleur et son odeur.

C'était réconfortant.

Encore l'un contre l'autre, nous avons continuer à rester silencieux.

Elle brisa le silence.

"Haruka."

Sans se retourner, Takane prononça mon nom dans un chuchotement.

Surpris par l'interpellation, j'ai laissé échapper un petit "Hm ?" d'interrogation.

"Je t'aime."


End file.
